


Communication is Key (But Sex Also Helps)

by Shadow15



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Quill Isn't Trying to Cheat, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Issues, Ronan Isn't On Board with the Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Peter Quill is in love with two amazing men.  But the problem with that is, while Thor accepts Peter's polyamorous lifestyle and knows about Ronan, Ronan doesn't know about Thor.  Of course, Ronan has to find out sometime, and it isn't pretty when he finally does.Thor, being Thor, tries to fix things in the only way he really knows how.  But Ronan isn't the only one with jealousy issues, and Peter's already-bratty personality makes it clear he wants all the attention on himself.





	Communication is Key (But Sex Also Helps)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note about the poly this fic centres around. I intend to keep it as close to true polyamory as possible, but further into the story it will eventually drift away a bit. Now, for any poly readers reading this, it isn't me trying to be insensitive or inaccurate. It will have its own purpose for doing what I have planned. I just wanted to get that out of the way just in case anyone found themselves reading on and not liking the twists this story will take. :)

“Hey, baby.” Peter bent himself over the back of the couch so he could lean down and kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.  His own cheeks flushed red as his eyes glinted with affection, and when strong arms reached up to wrap around his neck and pull him down further for a proper kiss, his heart hammered in his chest.  “I’ve missed you~”

From on the couch, Thor chuckled.  He patted his lap invitingly as he purred, “Come sit with me, Peter~  Tell me about your day.”

Peter almost jumped the couch in his haste to obey.  He was restless as he dropped himself onto his lover’s lap, curling up against the man’s strong chest and enjoying the arms that wrapped around him to hold him tight.  He rested his head beneath Thor’s chin and breathed in the man’s soothing scent as he relaxed and murmured, “Today was awesome, man. Ronan took me to see a movie, and then we had dinner, and then sex, and we were _going_ to go to sleep together but Ronan got called into work.  So I told him I was going to see Yondu, and here I am.”

Thor buried his nose in Peter’s soft hair.  He savoured the smell of coconut from the shampoo he used as he murmured, “You are going to have to tell Ronan sooner or later, sweetheart.  He has the right to know.”

“I know…” Peter curled in closer, getting himself into a ball as best he could to rest heavily against Thor.  “It’s just… I know it’ll hurt him, and he’ll be very mad at me…”

“He will be even madder if he finds out and thinks that you did this _to_ hurt him.   _I_ understand, but Ronan may not.” Thor’s giant hand caressed Peter’s cheek.  He laid them both down on his couch, not caring that he hadn’t closed the curtains and anyone could peek into his living room from off the street if they so desired; all that mattered to him in that moment was that Peter had come back to see him.  “I love you, and Ronan loves you. Neither of us would want to lose you, Peter.”

Peter hummed.  He understood what Thor was trying to tell him, and while it was true that Peter loved _both_ his partners and wanted everyone on the same page and _accepting_ of him, it wasn’t easy when his first partner was known to be jealous and volatile.  

Peter didn’t want to hide Thor from Ronan - at least, not for as long as he had - but really, as hard as he’d tried to decide the best way to tell Ronan about his second relationship, all he could foresee resulting from it was anger and upset.  

“Hey.” Peter sighed.  He tilted his head backwards to kiss Thor’s chin.  “Make love to me, okay? I’m thinkin’ again.”

Thor purred at the suggestion.  He slipped his arms beneath Peter’s body and lifted him into those strong arms that Peter loved so much.  “You want me to ravish you for the rest of the night, do you~?”

Peter let out a shiver of want.  “Yes… Oh, god, yes!” 

Thor chuckled.  It was no effort for him to carry Peter through the house and into his bedroom.  “You have not already had your fill tonight?”

A snort of amusement escaped Peter.  “What, are you implying I _can_ get enough from my two sexy boyfriends?”

“Of course not; we all know you would keep us in your bed and never let us leave if you could have your own way~” Thor kissed Peter lovingly as he kicked his bedroom door shut behind him.  He was tender as he lowered his lover onto the bed, their lips never parting except to get better vantage points as their hands wandered each other’s bodies desperately.

Finally, Peter broke the kiss to murmur, “Oh, god, _please_ make love to me!”

Thor’s response came only in the form of him gently pulling Peter’s clothes from his body and laying him down to keep him busy for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

When Peter’s phone beeped with an incoming text, it was nearing eleven am, and he was in his own bed located within his home.  It was strange; he remembered leaving Thor’s at five, but he didn’t remember getting home - had Thor really tired him out _that much?_  He opened his eyes and blinked blearily as he reached out to take his phone and see who was messaging him.

_-Did you sleep okay?-_

Peter hummed contently to himself as a sleepy smile crossed his face.  He unlocked his phone to reply back to Ronan, butchering the English language as he did so in his sleepy state.   _-mmm yesh tanks bu sill seepy-_

Peter could almost _hear_ Ronan’s concern in his next text message.   _-Go back to sleep, Peter.  I’m going to be busy all day.  I will see you tonight.-_

_-i luv u-_ Peter responded.  He couldn’t say it didn’t hurt to not hear the same back from Ronan, though.

_-Thank you, Peter.-_  Was Ronan’s last reply.  

Peter _loved_ Ronan.  He loved Ronan so much, he was sure he was head-over-heels for the man.  ...But Ronan was also distant at times, no matter how much he showed his love in different ways.

Peter supposed that was what he loved about Thor so much; Thor was only ever too willing to tell Peter how much he loved him, whether it be out of the blue, casually, or even during sex.  Thor picked up where Ronan left off, and Peter wasn’t sure he could ever love someone else as much as he loved the two of them.

“I should get out of bed…” Peter groaned to himself at the idea, but he knew there was no point staying in there any longer; his adoptive dad would be knocking on his door any minute now to get him up.  “Argh…”

As much as he wanted to go to sleep, Peter still found himself out of bed and leaving his room for a late breakfast.  He sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of him, and while he waited for his coffee to brew, he sent a quick text to Thor.  

_-realy njoyed last nite.  thx man. i luv u-_

_-I LOVE YOU TOO PETER :) -_ Came Thor’s almost instant response.  Peter hated that he had to delete the messages lest Ronan ever find them because he’d love nothing more than to be able to sit down and read through them all again.  

Peter sighed as he took a bite of his breakfast.  It was hard being in love with two people - but it was even harder knowing he had to keep one of them a secret.  


End file.
